(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to color filters and a display device including the color filters.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device includes a color filter for filtering a desired color from a white light emitted from a white light source. The color filters may typically be a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter corresponding to red, green, and blue, which are the three primary colors of light.
The color filter passes only the component of a particular wavelength in the light emitted from the white light source and the remaining components are absorbed by the color filter. The light purity of the light having passed through the color filter is deteriorated when the white light source includes light components having indefinite wavelengths that are not filtered by the color filters, and it is thereby difficult to display a desired color.
For low consumption of power and a thin thickness of the display, the light generated from a white light emitting diode (LED) provided as a backlight of the liquid crystal display does not have a peak at the red and green components, but has the peak at the yellow color, which is a middle region between the red component and the green component. Accordingly, the light having passed through the red color filter and the green color filter includes the yellow color component such that a yellowish phenomenon in which the red or the green become quite yellow may be generated. Accordingly, the white color become yellowish such that the white color temperature is deteriorated, and the color coordinate deviates excessively from a target value, thereby deteriorating the color characteristics of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.